John Snyder
John Snyder (born 1950 in Boston MA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Secret Millionaires Club (2014) - Mack (ep19), Prof. Otto (ep19) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Gantz (ep6) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Jean Henri Richard *Berserk (2017) - Godo *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Bob (ep4), Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Hirosuke Yagi, Bookstore Owner (ep17), Doctor, Sergiu Fujiyama (ep15) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Boss (ep3) *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Will B. Good (ep19) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Yukatan Iglasias (ep15) *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Dan Blackmore *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gohda *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Spy Leader (ep16) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Barrio, Operator (ep23), Tony (ep6) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Isaac Netero *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Gakushu *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Gakushu, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Gakushu *Kakegurui (2018) - Additional Voices *Kamichu! (2006) - God of Record (ep7), Homeroom Teacher (ep12), Koun Saegusa, Sendou Chagama *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Chairman (ep3), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Maruba Arkay, Nobliss Gordon *Monster (2009) - Deniz (ep17), Hartmann *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Soya *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Ronald MacDougall, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Cop (ep7) *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Assistant Chief Librarian (ep15), Sonny Wong *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Miklotov MacMahon, Setanta (ep11) *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Kanryu Takeda *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Thrym *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Goro (ep16), Man 1 (ep15), Man D (ep22), Racan Man A (ep17), Tatsuya Sakimura, Teru (ep10) *The Big O (2001) - Board Member (ep10), Host (ep12) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Oden Stand Owner *Trigun (2000) - Cliff Schezar (ep2), Additional Voices *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Wil *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Kuraudo Oishi *X (2003) - Doctor (ep8), Man with Sunglasses (ep7) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Zoo Guard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Harukiya Bartender *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Bob *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Sniper Team Leader, Tsuan Gen Fang *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Commandant Wakkein *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Fidelius Astrum *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Battleship Captain, Briefing Officer, Scientist 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Kai-Ka's Father (ep2) *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Gakushu *KITE Liberator (2008) - Amuzu *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Kenichi Kurokawa *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Nick Orville (ep1) *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Biker *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Manning, The Colonel Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Genbu Kururugi (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - PC (Neutral Warrior) 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Cao Cao *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Cao Cao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Cao Cao *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Vaigali *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Cid *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Billy Renges *Grandia III (2006) - Schmidt *Kessen II (2001) - Sun Quan *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Butcher, Cornelio *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Akame Kageto *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Admiral Hermes *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Edmond Honda *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Edmond Honda *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Judge, King, Swamp Hater *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Barbarossa, Heimdall Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (70) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2020. Category:American Voice Actors